


Sweets For My Sweet

by JaneDoe876



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to a woman's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets For My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while. Here is a gift fic for the lovely, EzmEmily. She wrote me a lovely fic about my darling John Snow, and so this is for her. This is my 3 Supernatural fic, I won't be writing anymore for this fandom as it is not mine. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! EzmEmily is the original character in this.

I had come back from work, exhausted I just wanted to relax when I heard a noise from the living room. I walked in and saw my boy friend Gabe waiting for me.

"Hello there darling, I was waiting for you to finally show up" he said.

"What did you do?" I asked as a way of saying hello.

"Em, I resent that" he said with that knowing smirk of his that he knew I couldn't resist.

"If you say so" I said with a knowing smirk of my own about to walk away when he pulled me close.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered on the shell of my ear.

"Do you now?" I asked curious he knew I could never say no to surprises I loved them, especially when they came from him.

"Wait here" he said now taking me to the couch and then going inside the kitchen.

I sat there, waiting for him, wondering what he did to my kitchen and should I go in there to check.

"Kitchen is intact, thank you for the faith in me" he called out.  

"Stop with the trying to read my mind thing you do" I called back.

"I don't really need to, to know you're thinking it" he said now coming back from the kitchen and setting something in my lap.

I looked in my lap and saw a square box, which was gift wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a lace pattern on it.

"What's this? And will it pop out and do stuff to my head?" I asked.

"It's quite safe, I assure you babe" he said.

"You're so cute…now prove it" I demanded.

He knew I would say that, and so he unwrapped the box and opened it slightly to show me that it's safe.

"Trust me now?" he asked.

"Yes, now may I look at my surprise?" I asked.

He nodded handing me the box, I gasped as I saw the golden square box in my hand it said Godiva on it, in light gold letters.

"Oh..my…god! Gabe! Do you know how expensive these are?" I asked.

"Money, is no mmmm!" he moaned as I kissed him eagerly.

"I love it, thank you" I said as I offered him one as our lips broke apart.

"Sweets for my sweet" he said taking the offered chocolate and placing it between his lips.

I chuckled kissing him tasting the chocolate as it melted in my mouth, now this was the kind of surprise I could really get used to.

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
